


The Farm Boy and The Rich Boy

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, Underage - Freeform, maybe a little non con, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Link is a farm boy who is spending two months with Rhett and his family for the summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an introduction.
> 
> There will be more chapters.

My alarm blared in my ear I groaned and reached out to blindly feel around for the snooze button, my fingers grazed it and I pressed down instantly plunging my room back into sweet silence. I was just dozing off again when a pounding on my door jolted me upright, My vision was blurry and I rubbed my eyes trying to focus them. “What??” I shouted sleepily at my closed door.

“Get up, Rhett. Our company will be here in less than an hour and I know your room is still a mess” My mother's tone was one of great urgency.

I knew better than to roll over and go back to sleep like I wanted to, I groaned and rolled out of my bed, opened my door and looked down at her. She was only 5″5 and I towered over her at 6′5. “I’m up, Ma” I said with a tiny smile, I placed a quick kiss on her forehead and stepped around her. “I’m going to grab a shower then I’ll clean up my room, alright?” 

\---------------------------------------------------

I made quick work of my shower then picked up my discarded clothes and books, the multiple pizza boxes that littered my floor and my stash of porno mags (I slid those under my bed for later). I took a look around and dubbed it clean enough for company, not that they’d be in my room for any reason but you know how moms are when company will be coming to stay a while.  
You see our company was some boy from a few towns over, he’d signed onto some program that sends teens off to other people's places for summer jobs and whatnot. Apparently my parents had signed up to house one of them for two months, needless to say I wasn’t too happy about this situation because of course with me being older than him my mom would expect me to take him under my wing. Taking some poor farm boy under my wing was the last thing I wanted to do this summer, I was off on vacation from college and I had planned to be going to parties with friends and maybe bang a few hot girls but that was going to be blown to shit now. I sighed inwardly when my mom called me downstairs, our guest had finally arrived. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The boy who stood beside my parents was not at all what I was expecting to see, when they said we’d be housing a farm boy I expected some dirty, poorly looking kid with bad teeth a bowl cut and overalls. This kid was lean and tan with well toned arms, raven hair with a nicely styled undercut and the bluest eyes I’d ever seen. My heart fluttered when he smiled shyly up at me and I couldn’t believe how cute his smile was, he had sharp incisors that reminded me of a cat and soft supple looking lips. He wore tight fitting jeans and a star wars T-shirt. 

My mom looked at me pointedly and cleared her throat. “Rhett, don’t just stand there gawking, say hello to our guest like the polite young man I raised you to be” She said, a warning in her voice.

“Sorry, Ma’” I stepped off the bottom step of the stairs and extended my hand, offering it to our guest. “I’m Rhett, but I guess you know that already” I said looking over at my mom for a second before returning my attention to the boy. 

“Charles, But my friends call me Link” he had a southern twang, much more pronounced than my own, I had lost a bit of mine while away at college in california. “Nice to meet you” his hand was soft in mine, I began to feel my palm growing sweaty and quickly pulled it away, hoping Link hadn’t noticed.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Link” I said rather stiffly, I knew I should sound more friendly but I just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. I was feeling strange and I needed air, it felt like all of it had been drained from this room. “well...I’m going to head out, I’m meeting Jason and Allen at Pizza palace” 

My mom’s eyes lit up and I instantly regretted my choice of telling them where I was going. “That’s great dear,why don’t you take Link with you? I’m sure he’s famished from his long trip here” She beamed at me, turning on her motherly charm. 

I plastered a smile on my face and nodded. “Sure ma’ he can come if he’d like to” I turned to Link and saw that he was looking at his feet instead of me. “Well?” I asked and he glanced up, he wasn’t as short as my mother but he still had to look up to see my face.

He looked nervous and I guess I couldn’t blame him he was in a new place after all. “Uh, no thank you..I should probably get settled in here” he said quietly. I had to hold back the sigh of relief that threatened to escape my body, I wasn’t ready to spend time with this kid, I needed to get far away from him actually. I didn’t know why but I was attracted to this kid and it made me unreasonably angry.  
I bid them all farewell and quickly slipped behind the wheel of my car, I leaned back and took a deep breath to calm myself, I had never felt so attracted to anyone before, I shouldn’t have been attracted to him but every time I closed my eyes I pictured him and my heart hammered in my chest. “Fuck, Fuck!” I slammed my hand against the steering wheel, it caused my palms to sting so I did it again as a punishment for my sinful feelings. “It’s nothing, you aren’t attracted to him, you’re just imagining the things you think you feel” I tried to assure myself as I pulled out of the driveway, I would have to keep my distance from him just to be safe.


	2. Being watched.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's time at the McLaughlins isn't going the way he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Link's perspective and isn't all that long.
> 
> I hope to make the next chapter longer, please bear with me on this.

I’ve only been here for two weeks and things have already gotten out of hand, The McLaughlins are very nice people well Mr and Mrs McLaughlin are nice anyway, their youngest son Rhett on the other hand seems to have it out for me. 

At first I thought he was just having a bad day but then a day turned into three days and three days turned into a week and so on. Now I’m convinced he just doesn’t like me, I don’t understand why. 

Since I arrived he has “accidentally” hit me with a football, knocked my plate out of my hand causing me to drop all of my pizza rolls, spilled milk on me and about 15 other things. 

I’m outside laying on a lounge chair beside their pool and I can feel his eyes on me, That’s another thing, He watches me all the time! I can never shake the feeling of being watched when outside mowing the lawn, taking out the trash or just relaxing by the pool like I am now. 

Sometimes I catch him watching me while we’re in the same room and he’ll quickly look away, It’s happened so much I’m starting to think I just imagine it whenever it happens. Maybe I’m crazy and he doesn’t hate me like I think he does. 

Maybe if he liked me we could become friends and spend time doing fun things together instead of him tripping me when I walk by or putting salt in my tea instead of sugar. 

The feeling of his eyes on me is getting stronger but I’m too afraid to turn around, too afraid I’ll see him there at his bedroom window watching me like he does, too afraid that he might be even closer to me than that.

I know he is, I know he’s closer I can feel it in my gut. I can feel panic rising in my body, he’s not far from me now and I’m on my feet getting ready to run but my feet won’t carry me forward and I can’t turn to face him. I feel warmth radiating off his body as he’s pressing into me, arms coming around to grip me in a vice tight embrace, the scream that bubbles up in my throat dies out the moment I feel his lips against the side of my neck, kissing me softly.  
What is he doing, what is he going to do?, I don’t know and I’m afraid to find out


End file.
